Stronger
by sillymooselovebirdie
Summary: Teen girls, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Angela are in high school. As time goes on bumps in the road come as well. Can they all make it through together? Or will life break them down?


Title: Stronger

Author: sillymooselovebirdie

Rated: M for language and content that means everyone under 16 leave now!

Author's Note: I wrote this story one year ago and it wasn't Twilight related so I've done some editing in order to post it here so please read. I'm removing My Heart's Keeper it was a bad story. This story has multiple POV's. Kelly Clarkson's song Stronger inspired me to write this story. I don't own Twilight, I just love messing with it.

Summary: Teen girls, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Angela are in high school. As time goes on bumps in the road come as well. Can they all make it through together? Or will life break them down?

Chapter 1 BPOV

"I'm a straight A student." My friend Jessica bragged as we sat in the back of our Algebra class. I'm Isabella Swan, Bella for short. Your average popular person. Straight A's, cool clothes, and make-up. I'm in 9th grade. Even though I don't have a boyfriend like everyone else, I'm content. I grimaced. Just last Friday Jessica decided to dye her hair purple. "Kind of looks like Katy Perry's hair when she dyed it a while ago." Lauren mumbled to me. I nodded, not really in the mood for conversation. As I was saying, my life is perfect. I have a mansion with a huge pink bedroom all to myself. But with the great life there are some downsides. Like I don't see my Dad much. He works a lot. But when I do see him we have as much fun together as possible. Well I can survive. My mom stays at home. Even though she's a little out of it sometimes, I still love her. Same with Dad. "Earth to Bella!" Jessica snapped. "Shhh." Our teacher Mr. Val said as he turned around from the black board looking agitated. All three of us shut up for the rest of the period.

"Bella please stay I need to talk to you." Mr. Val said as the bell rang. It was 9th period, the last period of the day. As the rest of the class hurried out, I stayed behind. The last person out closed the door. Mr. Val got up from his desk and walked towards me. I stood in front of one of the front row desks. Mr. Val was eying me like a predator eying its next meal. "Mr. Val….." I started. He came closer to me, so that my back was digging into the desk. Mr. Val pressed his lips to mine. I screamed and tried to push him away, but his grip was too strong. "STOP IT! HELP! PLEASE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Mr. Val hit me hard. I kept on screaming. It was no hope. He was going to go through with this.

I was in my room. I couldn't breathe. I was in so much pain. I should have fought harder. And the worst part was Mr. Val threatened to kill me if I told a soul what happened. He told me I was asking for it. I wondered if he raped anyone else? Where they okay? Where they alive? My cell phone began to ring. It was Jessica. I let it go to voice mail.

"Amanda are you okay?" Jessica whispered to me as I got my stuff for 4th period. I nodded. But inside I felt dead. I grimaced in pain. The weight of the books on my arm wasn't helping. Treating my wounds was also a problem. I had no idea in hell how to do it. 'I will kill you if you tell a soul.' Mr. Val's words lingered in my head. I wish he could have killed me. Maybe that would make it better. I was sweating. Long sleeves were uncomfortable, but keeping my bruises hidden was more important. I am scared. The more I thought about what Mr. Val did, the more horrible possibilities of what he could have given me. I was praying he didn't give me an STD or worse a baby. Then surely people would find out.

I was vomiting. I was beyond scared and horrified to go to Mr. Val's class. 9th period was hell.

I was sitting in the back of the class his class as usual. Everything around me was a droning buzz. I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't think. All I could see were Mr. Val's eyes filled with lust, anger, and determination. When the bell rang, I walked as fast as I could out of his class. I went into the bathroom and began to vomit again.

"STOP! NO! NO! PLEASE!" I screamed as Mr. Val came closer to me. I wrenched out of bed. It was just a dream. Nobody will hurt me. I thought as I began to cry. When Mr. Val raped me, he destroyed me.

1 week later

All my so called friends dropped me. I am no longer popular. I am Outcast. They all said I was a selfish bitch and I thought I was too good for them. If only they knew what happened. I was beginning not to care about life. I was beginning to drift away.

It's Monday. I have a new Biology partner, Alice Cullen. From what I've heard she's nice. "Hey are you okay?" Alice asked as I sat in my seat staring off into space gloomily. I nodded. "Mr. Banner is pretty cool." Alice giggled as he cracked a weird joke. If only I could laugh. If only I was alive inside.

APOV

Bella was so quiet. I didn't understand her. Being in all her classes, I get to keep an eye on her. Its like shes dead. She never talks or smiles. And then in 9th period she's so tense. It's like Bella's scared of Mr. Val. I mean I remember seeing in her around September and she was happy go lucky popular girl. Now she's an outcast. What the hell was going on to make her that miserable? I sat in my small room contemplating whether to call her out on the matter or just let her be. "Yo Ally!" My older brother Alec yelled from downstairs. "What!" I yelled back getting annoyed. "Make me food!" He yelled. "Oh my Gosh, get the hell up and make it yourself!" I snapped. Alec is 18 years old and is supposed to take care of me. I'm 15 and busy being his mother 95 % of the time. It sucked that my Mom had to work so much. I stretched out on my twin sized mattress. I felt something fuzzy crawling up my leg. I grinned. My cat Sparky is the only person who loves to hear me out. I scooped him up in my arms. "Hey there, Prince Charming." I whispered stroking his back. Sparky let out a contented purr. My phone began to play Peacock by Katy Perry. My boyfriend's designated tone for whenever he calls. "Hi Baby." I heard Mike's voice say. "Hey Mike what's up?" I asked as my stomach filled with butterflies. "Nothing much. I just missed the sound of your beautiful voice." Mike said. I blushed. He was such a wonderful boyfriend. "I missed your voice too. Ever since school stated we've barely seen each other." I whined. Mike chuckled. "Well, I will try and come over more often." Mike said. I had a feeling he wasn't just talking about us hanging out. More like us talking for like 5 seconds and then we have sex. "Okay Mike. I got to go." I said sadly. "I love you Alice." He whispered. "I love you too Mike." I whispered as I disconnected the call. Every time he called my stomach gave a flutter and my heart pounded like hell. I kind of wanted him to come over….for sex. I love him. He loves me. He's 18 and really mature. Mike promised to take care of me and love me forever. I crawled under the covers of my warm bed with Sparky at my side. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the song Dance Again by Jennifer Lopez playing in my head.

"Hey Baby." Mike said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his arms. Mike kissed my lips lightly. "Awww." I heard Rosalie's voice yell loudly. I blushed. "Shut up, Drama Queen." Mike said as he yanked Rosalie's pony tail. "Watch it Marshmallow!" I heard Tyler yell at Mike. Tyler wrapped his arms around Rosalie. Mike pouted as Rosalie laughed. "Come on let's go." I said as all four us walked out of the parking lot and into school.

"I read that guys always focus on their own cumming during sex." Rosalie whispered to me as we sat at our usual lunch table. Mike and Tyler were getting their lunch so we thought it would be safe to talk about sex. "I mean when me and Tyler had sex he totally focused on me." Rosalie said as she took a bit of salad. "But there's only about 10 % of teen guys who actually give a damn about their girlfriend's vagina and not their dicks." She finished. We both burst out laughing. I looked across the cafeteria to see Bella sitting in a corner by herself. "Hey Rose do you mind if I bring a friend to sit with us?" I asked. "As long as they are not pervs or psychopaths, sure." Rosalie replied smiling. I got up and took a seat at the table where Bella sat. "Hey want to sit with me and my friends?" I asked Bella quietly. She looked so skinny and pale. "Yeah." Her tiny voice rasped. We walked together over to the table. Mike and Tyler had trays of food. I pulled up an extra seat for Bella. "Guys this is Bella, Bella this is Rosalie and her boyfriend Tyler and this is Mike, My boyfriend." I said. "Hey Bella." Rosalie said smiling warmly at Bella. "Hey Bella. What's hanging?" Tyler asked. Bella just sat there nervously. Mike looked at me with a look of question. I squeezed his knee under the table in a reassuring way. In all honesty, I had no freaking clue if Bella was okay or not.

RPOV

Lunch was kind of awkward. Bella was mute. She didn't say one word during the whole 42 minutes. Tyler, Mike, Alice, and I all tried to get her to speak, but all we got were shrugs, nods, and head shaking. Something was seriously wrong with her. I definitely knew this was hard on Alice. She loved to help with others problems. But Bella looked nearly hopeless. Alice used to be bullied when we were in middle school. All because she was the youngest and she had a medical condition that made her unable to gain weight. Alice is 15 while the rest of us are 16. So she's had it rough. I sat in my 6th period Biology class. I watched Alice try to talk to Bella as we worked with our partners on our Human Anatomy project. I groaned. Unfortunately, I was paired up with Emmett Cullen, Alice's stupid freaking brother. Emmett was so immature for a guy his age. He's 17, rumor has it he failed 2nd grade because he goofed off too much. "We should do the female anatomy." Emmett said wagging his eyebrows suggestively at me. "Got a boyfriend." I said flipping my blonde hair over my shoulder. "Damn. Can we still do the female anatomy?" he asked getting on my nerves. "No we are doing the male anatomy. If you want a show, just go to a slut like Jessica Stanley she will gladly show you her anatomy." I snapped. Emmett began to laugh. "You are a bad ass aren't you?" he asked as he continued to laugh. "No dummy, I'm a smart bitch." I answered as I cracked a smile. "So I have to study another guys dick?" Emmett asked pouting. "Yeah maybe you'll look at your own anatomy and find out you're part female." I said as he grimaced. I wrote down my number and gave it to Emmett. "We'll work more on this later." I said as the bell rang.

Please review. I will update in a week or two. Weirdo hugs and pervy kisses until next time. xoxoxo


End file.
